


Tiempo de Resistencia

by Aniram



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV), I Claudius
Genre: Barricadas, El Ministerio ha caido, F/M, M/M, Tiempo de relatos, Too many feels, conflicto emocional, esto es un sin dios, partimos de la premisa que me dieron del tiempo de relatos, recuperar el Ministerio o morir en el intento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniram/pseuds/Aniram
Summary: Roa, quien antaño ayudase a crear el Ministerio junto con Abraham Leví, se ha alzado en armas contra su propia creación. Con Salvador y Ernesto fuera de juego y el Ministerio tomado por el enemigo, a los jefes no les queda otra que programar la autodestrucción para dentro de 48 horas. Irene entonces decide utilizar el último as en la manga que les queda y le pide a Lesba y a su patrulla que por favor recuperen el Ministerio. La patrulla más veterana se enfrentará a una carrera contra reloj en la que deben salvar a sus compañeros... o morir en el intento.





	Tiempo de Resistencia

Lesba cerró los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Irene, quien le aseguraba, a través del móvil, que lo había conseguido, que Salvador y Ernesto estaban a salvo. La noticia de la caída del Ministerio a manos de Roa, quien antaño había ayudado a construir aquel lugar, la había puesto histérica.   Sabía a lo que se exponía cuando había retomado lo suyo con Ernesto; Lesba no era ilusa, salir con el jefe de operaciones implicaba riesgos. No pudo evitar sentir una sensación de deja vú, porque ahora con la destrucción del Ministerio programada para dentro de 48 horas, si fallaban la misión el riesgo de no volver a verse nunca era real y aterrador. Una parte de ella le decía que volviese a llamar a Irene, que tenía que escuchar la voz de Ernesto una última vez por si acaso, p ero si llamaba a Irene corrían el riesgo de alertar a los secuaces de Roa y estos estarían en alerta antes de tiempo. 

 

En el fondo, Livia Julia siempre había sabido que llegaría un momento como este. 

Si fallaban en su misión, el Ministerio volaría por los aires, y ya era cuestión de suerte si la explosión los pillaría en una época en la que podrían quedarse aislados o si por el contrario lo haría en pleno pasillo del Ministerio, quedando sepultados así en una masa de fuego y escombros. 

 

La probabilidad de no volver a ver a sus compañeros y amigos era muy alta, pero la hija más joven del general Germánico no había llegado tan lejos en el Ministerio como para rehuir una pelea, la que tenía toda la pinta de ser la última pelea. Con gesto serio, Lesba se giró para encararse a sus compañeros de patrulla, junto a los que había vivido tantas aventuras y tantos peligros. 

 

-Señores, tenemos 48 horas para retomar el Ministerio antes de que este explote ¿Os apetece una última cabalgada a contrarreloj?

 

Quevedo se enderezó las gafas al tiempo que esbozaba una mueca combativa que Lesba conocía muy bien. 

 

-Si ha llegado el fin del mundo ¿Qué mejor que recibirlo juntos?- Dijo el incansable luchador al tiempo que ponía una mano en el hombro de Lesba y se lo apretaba con cariño. Ambos amigos cruzaron una mirada y Quevedo le sonrió a la romana- No queda sino batirnos ¿recuerdas?

 

-No queda sino batirnos. -Confirmó ella, rememorando todos los momentos que evocaban aquellas palabras. 

 

Góngora, que también se encontraba en la sala, se limitó a mirarlos con gesto serio, en cierta manera receloso; ninguno podía culparlo, el riesgo de aquella misión era muy elevado y en aquel momento los tres tenían todo que perder. Siendo sincera con ella misma, Lesba no podría echarle en cara a su jefe de patrulla si decidiese quedarse fuera de aquella carrera kamikaze. Sin embargo, Góngora dio un paso al frente. 

 

-A la patrulla no se la abandona, jamás. -Dijo de manera escueta, a modo de respuesta. 

 

Así fue como una vez más la patrulla más veterana del Ministerio se preparó para la batalla. Caminaron juntos, adoptando inconscientemente la formación que repetían cada vez que se sentían expuestos: Lesba y Quevedo a los lados escudando a Góngora, quién era el que peor llevaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. 

 

Entrar en el Ministerio fue fácil, pues sus enemigos aun no patrullaban todas y cada una de las entradas. Estaban tan seguros de haber ganado la batalla que habían bajado la guardia, craso error si le preguntaban a la romana. Con Quevedo noqueando fuera de combate a aquellos que se encontraban en su camino, y Lesba deslizando uno de sus venenos para dormir en la garganta de quienes se encontraron, la patrulla más veterana se abrió paso hasta el interior del Ministerio. Un Ministerio ocupado por los compinches de Roa, un Ministerio que planeaban recuperar o morir en el intento. 

 

-Vale, tenemos que recuperar a más gente que nos ayude a empujar a estos hideputas hacia el piso de abajo. Francisco, métete en el servidor y averigua donde tienen a Spinola y que puertas siguen funcionando. Lesba, mira a ver quiénes no están las celdas, busca a aquellos en los  que sepamos que podemos confiar. ¡¡Y, por el amor de dios, tener cuidado de que no nos pillen y acabemos a tortazo limpio!! -Ordenó Góngora, tomando el mando de la situación. 

 

-Narigón, ¿sabes que vamos a acabar a tortas en algún momento antes de que esto explote verdad?- Preguntó guasón Quevedo, con una sonrisilla incipiente, antes de acatar las órdenes. 

 

Haciéndole un gesto nada elegante a Quevedo, Góngora le indicó que le hiciese caso. Estuvieron trasteando con el servidor unos angustiosos segundos, dirigiendo miradas tensas por encima del hombro a la puerta. 

 

-Lo tengo, y... Oh, Luis esto no te va a gustar… -Comentó el madrileño -Han traído a muchas figuras históricas importantes en la historia de España como apoyo, entre ellos a generales importantes. 

 

Quevedo estaba tan concentrado y tan serio que se le había olvidado usar a aquel tono burlón con el que siempre le hablaba a Góngora. Ese cambio en su tono ya era indicador suficiente de la seriedad del asunto. 

 

-Es decir, que no podemos cargárnoslos. -Respondió la romana.

 

-No Lesba, no podemos, y ni puñetera idea de dónde mierda tienen a Spinola y a la patrulla fantasma, no aparece en ningún servidor… -Le replicó Quevedo -Si queremos tener alguna posibilidad necesitamos un general, tropas que nos ayuden a liberar a los compañeros para empujarlos hacia abajo… -Sus ojos, que pasaban incesantes de un lugar a otro parecían perdidos en el pasado cuando añadió -Vale tengo una idea pero voy a necesitar que me deis tiempo.- 

 

-Francisco que nos conocemos, ¿qué pretendes hacer?-

 

-Pedir ayuda. Lesba, vete con Luis a los niveles inferiores, a ver si podeis encontrar a Nicolás y que os ayude desbloquear lo que sea que tienen allí. Luis, como jefe de patrulla es el único autorizado de nosotros tres para desbloquear eso, pero él y Nicolás van a necesitar guardaespaldas. Y rezad todo lo ques sepáis para que esto nos salga bien.

 

-De acuerdo, a ver si de paso encontramos a Fabián, que otra espada nos va a venir de perlas… ¿Has lanzado el aviso a las patrullas que se quedaron encerradas tras las puertas? 

 

-Claro que sí, en cuanto podais desbloquear el mecanismo de las puertas tendrían que poder entrar y eso nos ayudaría a crear la confusión y caos suficientes para que Luis y Nicolás activen lo que sea que hay en el piso de abajo. 

 

-Chicos, ha sido un honor el ser vuestra amiga y compañera. -Dijo con aquel tono que revelaba lo que ya imaginaba que iba a ocurrir.

 

-¡No, eso si que no, Lesba! Esto no es una despedida, somos lo más veteranos en esto y hemos salido siempre airosos, esta vez no será diferente. Nos veremos todos en el sótano de debajo de las puertas.- Replicó el cordobés, cargando aquella negativa de un tono frío, el de las órdenes, que no aceptaba réplica.

 

Sin embargo, Quevedo los abrazó a ambos con fuerza antes de separarse e irse por otro camino, decidido a cumplir con su misión. Lesba tomó con fuerza la mano de Góngora entre las suyas:

 

-Luis, tranquilo que no te fallaré.

 

-Lo sé, Lesba. lo sé.

 

Y tomados de mano Luis de Góngora y Livia Julia avanzaron hacia las profundidades de un Ministerio que aquel momento les era hostil. 

 

Roa se encontraba disfrutando de su victoria en el despacho que hasta hacía unas horas había sido de Salvador Martí. Una nueva era dorada daba comienzo, una era en la que sería recordado como un héroe. Los mejores generales y filósofos estaban de su lado, era imposible que aquello fracasase. 

 

De golpe la puerta del despacho se abrió revelando a Lucio Anneo Séneca, quien fuera de los primeros en haberse sumado a la cruzada de Roa, convirtiéndose pronto en su mano derecha, su más fiel lugarteniente. El semblante de Séneca, sin embargo, reflejaba contrariedad y preocupación cuando se encaró con Roa.

 

-Señor, hay una falla en el sistema.

 

-Imposible. -Replicó negándose a creer que aquello pudiese ocurrir. 

 

Su plan era perfecto, era imposible que hubiese una falla en él. Imposible.  Él, que había atacado aprovechando que había puente y que gran parte de los funcionarios estaban de vacaciones, que había conseguido poner fuera de juego al subsecretario y al jefe de operaciones, él que había conseguido ocupar el lugar que tanto ansiaba... 

 

Lo que Roa no sabía es que al haber subestimado a la jefa de logística, él mismo había abierto una falla en su plan. Como tampoco sabía que al olvidarse de neutralizar a una patrulla, estaba sembrando las semillas de la resistencia. Puede que Roa hubiese ayudado a crear el Ministerio del Tiempo, pero desconocía el carácter luchador de los funcionarios y la lealtad que profesaban a sus compañeros y a Salvador. Esa arrogancia era la que iba a hacer que Roa se las viese y desease para contener a unos funcionarios con deseo de defender a sus compañeros.

 

Mientras los pasillos del Ministerio se convertían en un campo de batalla que recordaba en parte a los levantamientos del 2 de mayo, Francisco de Quevedo intentaba por todos los medios posibles conseguir algo que el Ministerio necesitaban desesperadamente: refuerzos y un general que pudiese hacerle frente a todas aquellas figuras históricas que, de salirse con la suya, iban a acabar masacrando a sus compañeros. 

 

Su mente voló hacia Góngora y a Lesba, y aunque Quevedo no era muy creyente, se encontró rezando para sus adentros para no perder en medio de aquella locura a las dos personas que le habían enseñado lo que era el amor y la amistad. Roa se había llevado a los guerreros más despiadados y más famosos pero Quevedo sabía, por propia experiencia, que a veces la fuerza no determinaba un combate; que la rapidez, la creatividad, la astucia y la lealtad eran determinantes. 

 

Por eso, él había ido a buscar a un general con dotes creativas y carismáticas, un general con un gran sentido del honor y de la lealtad. Un general que, de haber tenido más tiempo, hubiera cambiado el curso de la historia.

 

-Por favor, general. Le ruego que comprenda la gravedad de la situación, somos pocos, pero si caemos todos los demás estarán en peligro. Somos el último reducto de la resistencia, pero necesitamos que vos nos guieis. -Explicó el madrileño, casi suplicando, sufriendo por aquellos con los que no estaba prestando batalla. 

 

Unos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su compañera de patrulla le miraron con seriedad. 

 

-Os lo suplico general, ayudadnos. -Rogó una vez más.

 

Mientras tanto, en el Ministerio los funcionarios se habían visto obligados a replegarse hacia el pasillo de las puertas. Los cañonazos de los leales a Roa volaban, arrancando trozos de aquellas improvisadas barricadas que los funcionarios habían levantado para intentar contener aquel avance que parecía imparable.

 

-¡Nos han cortado el paso! -Gritó Góngora. 

Lesba dio un tirón brusco arrastrando a su amigo y al jefe de los archivos, Nicolás, apartándolos de una bala de cañón que un poco más y casi los destroza. La romana se veía alterada, efectivamente, tenían la ruta cortada por ambos lados. A su espalda, los leales a Roa continuaban avanzando, no podrían deterlos todo mucho más… pero si querían llegar al sótano de debajo de las puertas necesitaban pasar por ese pasillo cortado. 

 

-¡No podremos contenerlos mucho más, Lesba!

Gritó Fabián al tiempo que seguía disparando como un loco, defendiendo aquella barricada en la que se concentraba la última esperanza para poder defender aquel Ministerio. 

 

Lesba supo entonces lo que debía hacer. Sus manos viajaron hacia el talismán de la diosa Hécate que antaño había pertenecido a su padre y elevando una silenciosa plegaria a sus dioses, aferró con fuerza su gladio romana y empujó hacia adelante, a la zona segura, a Nicolás y a Luis mientras ella saltaba para irse a por sus enemigos.

 

-¡LESBA, NO!

 

-Luis, Nicolás corred ¡¡Corred y arreglad este sin dios, yo los detendré!!

 

El tiempo pareció pararse en aquel momento. Lesba no alcanzó a oír el grito de su jefe de patrulla, quien era arrastrado por Nicolás hacia el nivel inferior. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los de sus enemigos, quienes parecían reírse, pues no pensaban que una mujer pudiera ser capaz de hacerles frente. Entre ellos reconoció a Séneca, su antiguo amante, pero él no daba muestras de reconocerla, no cuando habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que se habían visto. Había llegado el momento de encararse con sus fantasmas del pasado, había llegado el momento de hacer el último acto de resistencia como habían hecho en su día los numantinos. 

 

Sonriendo como una loca, Livia Julia hija de Germánico cargó con un grito de batalla hacia adelante. 

  
  


Los gritos de lucha, de los heridos y el sonido de los disparos se oían aún en el piso de abajo donde Góngora y Nicolás intentaban descifrar el contenido de aquellos trozos del pergamino maestro y desbloquear aquella puerta que jamás se había abierto. Góngora tenía lágrimas en los ojos, allí en medio de aquella refriega estaban sus dos compañeros de patrulla junto a los que llevaba combatiendo años. Ambos ofreciendo sus vidas para darles tiempo. Con una maldición Góngora intentó de nuevo desbloquear la puerta y que así el sacrificio de sus compañeros no resultase inútil. 

Lesba cayó de nuevo al suelo, eran demasiados, no podía vencer… y ellos lo sabían.

 

-Deja de luchar ya mujer, se acabó, hemos ganado. No prolongues más tu patético intento. No puedes ganar. -Dijo Séneca con aquella sonrisa altiva que tanto le caracterizaba. 

 

La romana notó como los brazos  de sus adversarios la levantaban como si fuese una muñeca rota, pues parecía que no querían darle muerte estando ella en el suelo. En aquellos horribles segundos Livia Julia pensó en sus compañeros de patrulla junto a los que había vivido tanto, pensó también en Irene, en Ángela y en Marga, agradeciendo a los dioses que ninguna se encontrase en aquella trampa mortal. Y pensó en Ernesto. Ernesto quien siempre parecía serio pero que tenía aquella medio sonrisa casi secreta, como si la guardase para ella, Ernesto que había entrado en el Ministerio el mismo día que ella, Ernesto, al que no volvería a ver. 

Uno de los secuaces de Roa levantó su espada y Lesba se preparó para su final… 

 

Y entonces un cuerno militar sonó con fuerza y poder en el pasillo de las puertas, paralizando tanto a los defensores del Ministerio como a los leales a Roa. Aquel sonido era gutural y feroz, era un sonido que hablaba de guerras ganadas, del pasado, de poder, un sonido casi tan antiguo como el mismo tiempo. 

 

Sólo un cuerno de las legiones romanas sonaba así.

 

-¡¡NO QUEDA SINO BATIRNOS!!- Gritó el madrileño adentrándose en aquella batalla junto a la legión.

 

_ Francisco…  _

 

Lesba, poseída por la adrenalina de la esperanza, saltó hacia arriba golpeando con la cabeza a sus atacantes quienes, al estar viendo la carga de la legión romana, se habían olvidado de ella. Giró, se liberó y siguió golpeando, presa de un frenesí; cuando se vio libre echó la cabeza hacia atrás para aullar aquel lema que llevaba tatuado en la sangre, en lo más profundo de su ser. Aquel lema que su padre había acuñado y que su tío Claudio le había enseñado, aquel lema que segundos después de abandonar sus labios se propagó como un incendio por entre los recién llegados, pues ellos también conocían ese lema:

 

-¡FUERZA Y HONOR, FUERZA Y HONOR, FUERZA Y HONOR!

 

Con las esperanzas renovadas los funcionarios del Ministerio se lanzaron en una ofensiva desesperada y en medio de aquel combate, en primera línea de batalla dos romanos se miraron y durante un breve instante pensaron que era como mirarse a un espejo: la misma forma de la cara, el mismo cabello rubio, los mismos ojos verdes y el mismo talismán de la misma diosa colgando de su cuello. Pero aquel no era el momento de hacer conjeturas, no cuando una gran batalla se libraba en torno a ellos. Y así, espalda contra espalda, Lesba y Germánico comenzaron a hacer retroceder a las huestes de Roa. 

 

-¿Cómo que no podemos abrirla?!- Exclamó Góngora desesperado.

 

-No, parece que falta una página, se ve que los demás funcionarios no la encontraron. 

 

Góngora sintió como la sangre se le helaba en las venas al comprender lo que implicaba aquello. Habían fallado. No, él había fallado. Había fallado a sus compañeros, les había dejado solos ante una muerte segura… todo aquello para nada. 

 

FUERZA Y HONOR

 

Góngora se estremeció ante aquel grito, aquellas tres palabras que había escuchado gritar a Lesba en más de una ocasión, pero esta vez no era la voz de su amiga quien gritaba de manera desafiante aquel lema sino un coro de voces que sonaba casi como una jauría humana. Aferrando la pistola hasta que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos Góngora avanzó hacia aquellos gritos. No le importaba nada en aquel momento, esto había sido un error, su lugar estaba junto a sus compañeros.  Cuando el cordobés llegó hasta el piso superior contempló cómo los sublevados eran empujados hacia el interior de las puertas del tiempo sin piedad por legionarios romanos y algunos funcionarios sedientos de sangre mientras que otros se apresuraban a atender a los heridos. El caos era tal que a Góngora no le importó en aquel momento mostrar su lado más vulnerable y comenzó a llamar a sus compañeros:

 

-¡¡Francisco, Lesba!! 

 

No les veía, maldición, no les veía por ninguna parte. De repente Góngora escuchó el sonido de una risa sarcástica que le era muy familiar, así que se giró hacia el sonido para encontrarse cara a cara con su némesis que le miraba con la ceja alzada en claro gesto de chulería. Allí, con su ceja partida y las gafas torcidas Francisco de Quevedo lucía como si estuviera en su salsa. 

 

-Ya sabía yo que no podías vivir sin mi, narigón. -Comentó en su tono más chulesco, con una sonrisa en los labios el madrileño.

Y Góngora, olvidándose de todo, abrazó fuertemente a su eterno rival. Este, le palmeó la espalda como si quisiese decirle que sí, que entendía lo que quería decir. Ambos eran escritores, las palabras eran sus mejores armas pero en aquel momento aquel abrazo hablaba de manera más elocuente que cualquier soneto. 

 

Sin embargo, no estaban completos, faltaba la romana y algo se debió traslucir en el rostro de Góngora o tal vez fuera que después de todos estos años Quevedo le conocía bien, porque antes de que el cordobés pudiese decir algo su eterno rival le respondió a la pregunta no formulada:

 

-Tiene que arreglar un asuntillo pendiente, pero no te preocupes estará bien.

 

Livia Julia cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiese prepararse para afrontar aquel golpe. Toda su vida había anhelado poder conocer a su padre, Germánico, no a través de los relatos de su tío o de los soldados que habían servido con él, tampoco a través de lo recogido por los historiadores, quería poder sentirlo en carne y hueso y en aquel momento lo tenía delante. Habían luchado juntos codo con codo y habían perseguido a Roa y a Séneca, pero ambos parecían haberse esfumado y, aunque sabía que debía volver al Ministerio, Lesba se encontró alargando el momento un poco más, en un amago egoísta de querer tener un poco más de tiempo con su padre.  

 

-Habéis luchado bien, nunca he visto tanto coraje. Vuestro superior debe de estar contento. -Le dijo su padre, con la admiración de un general que ve a un soldado cumplir su deber. 

 

-Vos también. -Respondió Lesba conteniendo aquel nudo en la garganta.

 

-Os pareceis mucho a mi, somos familia ¿verdad? -

 

-Sí, lo somos. Para mi es un honor poder conoceros por fin. -Contestó la romana asintiendo con una leve sonrisa educada -Siempre estaremos en deuda por vuestra ayuda; creía que íbamos a morir allí… estaba preparada para ello. -confesó bajando la mirada al suelo apenas un momento. 

 

-Me recuerdas a mi hermano con ese aire tan catastrofista. Él ve intrigas por todas partes. ¿No serás descendiente suya  no?- la curiosidad podía costarle al César más de lo que podía imaginarse. 

 

Lesba se encontró riendo al tienpo que negaba con la cabeza. Ah, su tío,  su inteligente y desconfiado tío Claudio; el hombre que la había criado y a quién le debía no sólo el código moral que la regía sino también su amor por los libros. 

 

-Algo de razón tiene, en este mundo que vivimos no se puede ir confiando ciegamente en la gente. -le dijo, esquivando de manera sutil especificar su ascendencia. 

 

-¡Y sin embargo habéis liderado el ataque, luchando por vuestro superior- le replicó el romano, que había visto mil veces aquellas maneras en su propio hermano. 

 

-Este Ministerio deja mucho de ser perfecto, pero quiero con locura a las personas que lo conforman, por ellas el dar la vida no es algo terrible. -

 

-Si tuviera una hija me gustaría que tuviera vuestro arrojo. - dijo el romano mirándola fijamente, con una expresión que hablaba del orgullo que podía sentir un general, de aquel que todavía no sabía lo que le quedaba por vivir. 

 

Aquellas palabras causaron que todo su mundo se tambalearse. Cuando era niña había crecido oyendo historias sobre lo maravillosa persona que era su padre, un padre que tenía delante de ella y que decía que estaba orgulloso de ella, sin embargo, él no sabía quién era ella y no sabía lo que el destino le tenía deparado; iba a ser envenenado por su lugarteniente porque el emperador se sentía amenazado por su hijo adoptivo. Germánico dejaría tras de sí a una esposa destrozada y con ansias de venganza y a unos hijos que se dejarían arrastrar por el lado oscuro de la vida debido a la inseguridad que les causaba saber que no podían confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en su propia familia. 

 

Por un momento la idea de advertir a su padre contra Tiberio rondó en la mente de Lesba. Podía hacerlo, podía salvarle, pero al hacerlo estaría cambiando la historia ¿Cómo sería esa historia? ¿Su hermano no acabaría loco? ¿Su tío por fin alcanzaría la felicidad?. Y ella ¿qué sería de ella? En esa posible historia, ella no tendría ninguna razón por la que unirse al Ministerio del Tiempo; no conocería a Quevedo y a Góngora, quienes habían sido para ella su familia, y se perdería todos sus momentos juntos.Tampoco conocería a Ernesto; no conocería al amor de su vida; y todo eso por no hablar de todas las personas a las que había salvado. 

 

Lesba sintió una tremenda tristeza en aquel momento cuando comprendió que Salvador había tenido razón cuando había dicho que el tiempo era el que era, y algo debió traducirse en sus ojos porque Germánico la miró preocupado.

 

-¿Estáis bien?-

 

Presa de un impulso Lesba abrazó fuertemente a Germánico. Permaneció así unos segundos, para entonces susurrar en su oído:

 

-Que Hécate y Marte te guarden y te protejan, padre.-

 

Fue entonces cuando Lesba le dirigió una sonrisa de despedida a su padre al tiempo que tomaba la puerta temporal que le devolvió al familiar pasillo de las puertas del Ministerio del Tiempo. 

Aún había señales de la batalla por aquel lugar; les iba a llevar un tiempo reconstruirlo todo y recuperarse de este ataque, pero saldrían adelante. Estaba en su naturaleza. Debía de haber estado fuera más tiempo del que creía porque todos comenzaban a volver a sus puestos. Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, Lesba fue hacia la zona de los despachos y se detuvo cuando comenzó a escuchar música saliendo de uno de ellos. En su mente bailaba la idea de ir a visitar a sus compañeros primero, pero acompañando al sonido, frunció el ceño; Ernesto no solía poner música gregoriana en el Ministerio salvo que estuviese muy estresado o angustiado. Llamó a la puerta del despacho del jefe de operaciones, para luego abrir cuando escuchó un “Pase”. Cuando las miradas de ambos chocaron una vez más, Lesba sintió que toda la angustia se desvanecía; amparado por la soledad de su despacho Ernesto acortó la distancia entre ambos:

 

-Livia… gracias a Dios que estás bien.- le dijo Ernesto expresando todo aquello que su cuerpo no le permitía con sus ojos. No la estaba abrazando pero su mirada hablaba de todo aquello que ambos compartían, jamás se arriesgaría en el Ministerio, pero ella no lo necesitaba, sabía todo lo que decía en sus silencios. 

 

Lesba sonrió y no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez durante la crisis de la gripe española tomándose el momento para la revancha. 

 

-¿No decías que mala hierba nunca muere?- le preguntó acercándose ella a tomarlo de la mano.

 

Sí, era cierto que todavía tenían que encontrar a Roa y debían limpiar el caos del pasillo de las puertas pero todo volvía a la normalidad; Salvador debía estar en su despacho, se escuchaba a sus compañeros Góngora y Quevedo discutiendo como ruido de fondo y Lesba se encontraba junto a Ernesto hablando con las miradas.

 

Todo estaba como debía estar.


End file.
